My Sweet Love
by dramaticsunlight
Summary: kagome es culpada de asesinar a su novio hojo ella siempre apoyada de sango y miroku sus amigos,encontro abogado!inuyasha taisho es algo de humorromance kagomexinuyasha.:HISTORIA SUSPENDIDA HASTA QUE HAYA REVIEWS:.
1. Chapter 1

HOLAPP! A TODOS! xD aquí mi nuevo fic llamadooo! El titulo es sádico O-O jaja espero les guste estoy muy emocionada con este fic pues es mi primer inuyasha y es un inuxkag amo esta pareja! BUENO EMPEZEMOS!

My sweet love

Capitulo #1

Mis ganas de morir!

El juicio se suspende –ordeno una voz con autoridad y superioridad .después este misma golpeo fugazmente con el mazo el estrado y al sonido de este como zombis toda persona presente fueron saliendo. Algunos murmuraban cosas horribles y otros cosas que ni valía la pena mencionar algunos decían cosas como: "ni siquiera un abogado sabe contratar"," debieron encerrarla por que obviamente ella lo asesino" o cosas relacionadas con su vida personal y mas…

De un minuto a otro aquel cuarto estaba totalmente vació a excepción de una mujer de figura hermosa sin exagerar levemente marcadas sus curvas en un vestido azul marino que le llegaba a unos centímetros antes de la rodilla y no era nada vulgar se veía elegante y fresca juvenil ,cabellos negros levemente erizados en la punta de estos y unos hermosos ojos chocolate que al momento de expresar alguna emoción sus ojos la demostraban al 100 haciéndole ver expresiva .

Estaba sentada cubriéndose los ojos con las manos soltando algunas lagrimas en silencio sollozando en sus adentros se sentía el ser mas miserable del mundo todo por algo que ella NO HISO,Kagome sabia muy bien que debía encontrar al verdadero culpable cueste lo que cueste!.

"juro que el que lo hizo las va a pagar y muy caras!"-pensaba al mismo tiempo que sentía que se le desgarraba la garganta y el corazón de tanto dolor

KAGOME!

Kagome reconoció de inmediato era una voz muy familiar era de Sango su mejor amiga desde la infancia la única en la que se podía apoyar obviamente mutuamente se ayudaban Sango es el ser mas amado que ella tenia pues su familia que era su abuelo ,madre ,padre y sota murieron en un accidente automovilístico ,ella no iba en el auto por que le suplico tanto a su madre quedarse ese verano en casa para no aburrirse otra vez en el rancho sin civilización .pero ahora ella deslava haber estado ahí ….

Kagome- la llamo nuevamente

Ah!.. hola sango- le contesto sin ni siquiera sonreír

Kagome deja de culparte,deja de llorar asi no resolveras ¡nada! –le reclamo sango

Lo se lo se… es que es mi unica manera de desaogarme sango –le contesto dolorsamente

Bueno kagome…-suspiro resignada-te acuerdas de Miroku?

Ah! Ese chico de cabello negro pervertido que tratas de domar para que no se te propase contigo? –le respondio XD

SI ESE mismo! –suspiro- bueno… el tiene un amigo es abogado podrias contratarlo n.n

Uff! Solo espero que no salga huyendo por la ventana o se invente excusas para no tener mi caso u.ù por que los muy idiotas creen que soy culpable que sucedió con este! no se presento! uù –suspiro de cansancio

VAMOS kagome miroku dice que es genial el abogado a lo mejor y quiere! Es tu unica esperanza o prefieres que te encierren de una vez! Ùù

OK! OK! Sango lo contrato y cambiando drásticamente de tema! Como te va con el pervertido? –le pregunto algo divertida por que sabia que ellos se quieren

Normal a veces se le pasa la mano uù pero lo pongo en su lugar . me me…-se puso nerviosa

Me que sango?-cambiando a una cara de : te lo pidió yuju –

Si si! Me lo pidio que fuera su novia je jeje

LO SABIA!-sonrio triunfante-y le dijiste que si verdad!

Buenoop… estemm.. sip jeje la verdad si me gusta mucho pero aun asi no se le quita lo pervertido u.ù –suspiro resignada

SANGITOOO SANGITOOO! –la voz de un hombre interrumpio la conversación

Hablando del rey de roma-suspiro sango con gran fastidio

Mi santito –puso su cara de angelito- que no puedo venir a ver a mi novia que esta dandole animos a su mejor amiga ha! Que bonita amistad que hermosa amistad sabias que amo la amistad a si amo la…

Callate! Miroku si no quieres morir trágicamente estrangulado o hecho carnitas uù

Jajajajajaj-kagome se empezo a carcajear al maximo

Kagome? Te estas riendo? OO-le pregunto sango

A hem! Sip no me puedo reir? Tiene algo de malo ¿ OO- le pregunto kagome extrañada

NO NO es que hace mucho que no te veia reir –cambio su cara de sorpresa po una sonrisa y no duro casi nada se dirigió hacia miroku y cambio a una de fastidio- que haces aquí miroku?

Sangito – le agarro las manos –a verte solo a ti (su cara sexy :P)

Sango se sonrojo pero después una de las manos de miroku ,"resbalo" según el :O y se puso en unas de sango  solo se escucho el golpe horrendo :0

Auch sangito me dolio!

No lo vuelvas a hacer! u-ù –con ojos de fastidio y furia en sus ojos

Kagome solo miraba la ecena divertida,muy divertina : -)

Auch sangito te traje la tarjeta con los datos de mi amigo para que se comuniquen con el –aun sobandose el cachete

Kagome agarro la tarjeta y la leyó

Inuyasha Tashio

Abogado personal

5758 5785 7568

01 900 5796 689 6

continuara…

capitulo ya terminadoo sii! Quiero reviews : ) grax a los que los dejen y quiero su apoyo chao!

Dedicatoria:

A los que dejen reviews

A mi : )

A mis sisters sara y Jenny

A mis amigas vero brenda carmen amablely

A mis amigos ciberneticos andrea, Elias a muxos Xd ahorita no me acuerdo nombres el sig capi pongo a los demas :) los dejo chao


	2. Chapter 2

D

E

J

E

N

De una vez informo xD no reviews no fic xD ok? Subire el 3 capitulo cuando de perdido aya varios reviews x que si nadie me da apoyo no me gusta escribir OO ok chaos chicos cuidense y dejen reviews!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Atte: Kagome 70

Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia u.u pero algun día muajaja se le reservan todos los derechos a la gran autora mangaka y magnifica Rumiko takahashi y bla bla bla….

(YO) SOY YO LO USARE PARA ACLARACIONES ETC...

_CURSIVA _CONVERSACIONES TELEFONICAS

**NEGRAS **HABLA DE LOS PERSONAJES

"COMAS" PENSAMIENTOS

**MY SWEET LOVE**

**CAPITULO #2**

**MI ABOGADO**

Ya había amanecido, kagome que estaba aun dormida… fue despertando por los leves rayos de soy que entraban por la ventana, a los pocos minutos despertó. Ya despierta se levanto con aun flojera de la cama fue hacia los cajones saco un cambio de ropa era un vestido celeste sencillo de verano con tirantes, al final del vestido que le llegaba unos centímetros antes de llegar a la rodilla dejando a la intemperie sus largas piernas que parecían de modelo, después saco su ropa interior y busco unos tacones sencillos no muy altos del mismo color que el vestido. Fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha caliente a ella le encantaba el agua caliente pero no hirviendo.

Salio del baño fue a su habitación se arropo volvió a salir con dirección a la cocina donde se encontró con su mejor amiga Sango que estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando café.

**-Hola, buenos días Kagome**-dijo sango y después dio un sorbo de café-

**-Hola buenos días**-le sonrió a Sango fue hacia la cocina y saco un vote de leche y cereal se sentó junto a sango y le arrebato el periódico-

**-oye! Estaba leyendo! ¬¬-**

**-tu misma lo dijiste estabas! Jajajaja-**se burlo kagome

**-te veías mejor sin reírte así no reías de mis defectos u.ù- respondió sango**

DING DONG! (mi timbre mas moderno jaja que querían que tocara "so yesterday" en versión remix o qué?)

**-ve y abre sango-** kagome le mando una mirada asesina-

**-no empieces ¬¬-**luego sango suspiro se fue resignada a abrir-esta bien por que no quiero discutir otra vez ù.ù

(Pensaran discutir x abrir la puerta pues siiii! Yo discuto con mi hermana por todo! Hasta x que las vacas no vuelan y kag y sang son como sister jajaja)

Sango abrió la puerta cual fue su grannn! Reacción sorpresa y decepción jajaja

hasta aqui se los dejo para que x lo menos me dejen varios rewiews!!1 por fas T-T

dedicado a: (advertencia el listado es mas largo que mi testamento jaja : ) )

mi familia los amo los quiero con todo el corazon!! aunque no se los diga tan segido muajaja OO

mama(alma)

papa(luis)

mis hermanas sarahi y jenny

a todos mis tios primos que no pongo nombres x que si no no acabo jaja :)

mis amigas:

brenda nereida,maria amabely,carmen lizeth(espero que me consideres amiga T.T)y veronica ----)ojo estos son los que conosco personalmente :)

mis amigos online:

andreita chiquilla hace muxo que no te veo :) ,emilson chico no te me conectas ya o ke,elias paque veas que no te olvido canijo x) winry de bbi eit chica win hace muxo que no te veo hay que ver que pex con bbi e! xD, sakura elric espero verte pronto tambien :) a Lò (lonely)por la ayuda a mis graficos see!! OO :) grax

a mis hermosos perritos que me animan y alegran mi vida los amooo!! aunque los perritos no anden x aqui jaja (son animales TT) SABE QUE LOS QUIERO!! que son mis vidas aunque ya se me aya muerto una :::( Negra ,Nauser,Lady,y mi hermosa Chetza que descance en paz te voy a extrañar chetzita mi payasita brincolina (le digo payasita y?? jaja es que siempre brincaba estava medio loca jaja asi la queria sus saltos y lokuras)

a mis idolos jajaja :) hilary duff, rumiko takahashi y muxos mas... si se me olvido poner alguna persona sorry diganme y los pongo con la memoria que tengo T.T

A SIIII!! A LOS QUE ME APOYAN EN MIS FICS Y DEJAN REWEVS!! LOS QUIERO SE LOS JURO X USTEDES ESCRIBO ME DAN ANIMOS ; ) GRACIAS A USTEDES LOS QUIERO!!!! AUNQUE NO LOS COOSCA PERO BUEEE!!! ME AYUDAN APOYANDO ETC VOY A LLORAR!! JAJAJA : ) CHAO QUE YA ME TARDE BYE CUIDENSE TODOS Y GRACIAS X LEER TODO EL PANCHO QUE ARME JAJA : )

ATTE: JESSICA (KAGOME70)


End file.
